How to have an out of body experience
How to have an out-of-body experience. Note: This article is not based off of any scientific evidence. This is all based off of personal experience. Introduction If you've stumbled upon this page, you are most likely trying to have an out-of-body experience, and perhaps you have been trying for years but to no avail. First and foremost, let me be the first to tell you, YOU ARE NOT ALONE in your frustration. This guide is different from most guides you find. I'm not selling you some lame book or asking you to give me your email so I can supposedly email you the secret method that works every time only to later add your email address to a spam mailing list. Nor am I writing or asking for fake success stories. In all honesty, I hate reading success stories. I am not someone this came naturally to. I have been trying since I was 8 years old when I first first learned that it was possible, and as a 17-year-old now, I still haven't fully succeeded, but I've come very close. No, I'm not some person who has had thousands of astral projections since I've been 4 years old without even trying http://www.astraldynamics.com/astral-projection/surprising-truth-causes-out-of-body-experiences.php who's just going to give you cr@p about how "I don't really know exactly how I do it because I've done it so easily, just never give up." This is a guide by someone who has fought and struggled to obtain freedom from her body instead of just magically being able to, and I'd like to share my methods with you that I've discovered after trial and error and mistakenly trusting books and websites that don't help with anything. I'm not in it for money. I'm just hoping that somehow, someone out there will finally be able to have an out-of-body experience after reading this, even if I can't. This is the truth about OBEs, not lies told by people on the Internet. If you've had an out of body experience without trying, you are NOT welcome here. Don't tell me I'm wrong. I've already tried every single method I've found on the Internet. NONE OF THEM worked. If your attempts have been like this, it does not mean you are forever screwed out of having one. It's simply because whatever you read is just not what works best for YOU. YOU who are reading this right now are the only one who perceives information from your own mind and senses. There are many other humans around you, but you are the only one who has your sense of conscious awareness. Everything you see or hear or feel is perceived by you and your mind. Your entire life, this world, and everything in it, is YOUR reality, nobody else's. Embrace it. Nobody can truly see the world out of your eyes. Therefore, nobody can really tell what methods work best for you. Perhaps some other methods on the Internet work for other people. You are not other people. You are yourself. I will share my advice, but if it doesn't work for you, that doesn't mean you can never have an out of body experience. That means you simply have to find YOUR way. Everybody on earth has a way to do it. Some people's minds are so plain and common that common methods found elsewhere on the internet that seem to work on the general population work on them. Others' minds are a bit more unique. My guide is not strict and exact, but rather exactly what it says - something to guide you, not to force you to do anything exactly this one correct way. If you don't like any parts of this guide, feel free to omit them and replace them with whatever you want while you are trying to go out of your body. This is your reality, not mine. Also, on an unrelated note, there's this stupid test somewhere online like "are you psychic?" or something, where you get points depending on how many are true about you. I don't know if any of you out there have seen it. But one of the statements is that you've had an out of body experience. If you believe in psychic or spiritual stuff, just so you know, not having had an out of body experience does NOT mean you are less psychic or spiritually advanced. Also while on the subject of psychic stuff, numerology and astrology are also great lies. My personality is the opposite of my numerology number and my star sign. According to numerology, I am a boring grounded practical person. According to astrology, I am outgoing and romantic and hate being alone. Lies. And I can't be the only one who has been lied to about my purpose. Even though it might seem easy to ask the Internet what your life purpose is, it's much better for you to decide that yourself. So without further ado, let's begin! How to get out of your body This is incomplete. Until a full explanation is done, here are some tips. Read on How to Induce Sleep Paralysis, if you like to use that for OBE's like I do :). I've found that the best time to leave your body is a few minutes after you begin to feel strange sensations but before it has fully set in. The best time for lucid dreaming/vivid imagination stuff is when it has fully set in, at which point you should calm down, accept your state of body and mind, and let your imagination flow freely. When separating, many guides say to imagine yourself rising up and out of your body, like straight up against gravity. This''' never worked''' with me. What I find to be the best way to do it is to move your energy forward, like in the direction of your head, or you can even imagine your body moving backward in the direction of your feet at the same time. Also, feeling or imagining the sensation of movement is better than visualizing sights, at least for me. Realize that you are not your body, but your energy is simply your consciousness. You don't need a body to be aware and alive. Don't expect to stay in the same dimension and rise perfectly from your body and see yourself. Often, people fail because they try too hard and they expect everything to be perfect like that. Let your mind go, imagine different worlds and flying around there. The dimension you (or at least I) go to will probably not be just "my room but outside of my body." You are more likely to be successful going wherever your mind takes you. If you'd like to be on Earth outside your body, imagine that after your mind has detatched, not while it is still separating. This might seem weird, but if you have trouble going anywhere or feeling your energy moving, imagine yourself with huge wings, and let the wings flap to help you out. Your energy can take any form you want it to. Since your wings are not a part of your physical body but rather of your energy that you have imagined and created, they can help you move your energy body. I've never heard this anywhere else, so feel free to give it a go.